<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Woods Somewhere by opheliaes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694644">In The Woods Somewhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliaes/pseuds/opheliaes'>opheliaes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Classics, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Dark, Dark Academia, F/M, Fucked Up, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Professor Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Stalker Rey, Stalking, Thriller, Tragedy, aesthetic, greek tragedy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliaes/pseuds/opheliaes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has never met anyone like Professor Ren. Professor Ren has never met anyone quite like Rey.</p><p>"You make your own pain. Why keep wounding yourself? With so much evil stored up in that cold dark soul of yours you breed enemies everywhere you touch.” - Elektra, Sophocles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Woods Somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the beginning of a Dark Academia!Reylo AU. Let me know if there's any interest in this in this fandom!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love is terror.</p><p>Love is the pure, unadulterated, overwhelming terror of being known. And knowing someone else in turn. </p><p>It wasn’t until everything was done and over with that she thought she truly learned that. She remembered standing there, her secondhand leather shoes soaking up the crimson blood that painted the varnished floor, watching the terror in Professor Ren’s deep brown eyes. That was real love.</p><p>Rey had no stories to her name from her life before. In her life now, this was the only story worth telling.</p><p>“I ask this one thing: let me go mad in my own way”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>